


【乙女BG向･康纳与你】雨夜，雪夜，和你

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OCfemale/RK800 OCfemale/CONNOR TYPE OC女主/康纳型仿生人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya





	1. Chapter 1

你暗恋那位仿生人警探时间不短了。

从模控生命派他来协助异常仿生人调查行动的那一天起，你就对他生出了好感。

你清楚记得，那是11月5日，雨夜。

轮到你值夜班，已是深夜，他跟着安德森副队长从警局的隔离门走进来。克里斯押着一名身上脏兮兮的家政型仿生人紧跟在他俩后面。

安德森副队长身后的陌生人，外表三十岁出头，容貌秀气精致，身着深灰色的夹克外套，搭了白色衬衫和牛仔裤，很普通的打扮。他身上都湿透了，却毫不在意。

这位青年是仿生人。他一进门你就注意到了他太阳穴上冷蓝色的光圈，还有衣服上的蓝色三角标志。

目送他们几个进了审讯室，你瞅见讨人嫌的盖文李德警探也跟了进去。

什么事都想掺一脚，真惹人烦。在心里吐槽了烦人精之后，你又低头看起了材料。

过了没多久，审讯室的门突然被打开，李德警探骂骂咧咧地冲出来。

你正奇怪发生了什么事情，克里斯也出来了，他身后跟着满身污迹的家政仿生人——借着灯光，你才看清楚那仿生人身上根本不是污迹，是已然变成深褐色的人类血渍。

杀了人类的异常仿生人。

惊得你直咂舌。

克里斯把异常仿生人带去了拘留室，令你在意的另一名仿生人也走了出来。但他脸上表情有些茫然，几乎有点不知所措的样子，一瞬间，他的无助神情戳进了你心底。但他一步没停，径直离开了警局。

你有点担心，但仿生人的行动都有目的性，你只能把担忧压了下去，抱着靠枕小憩了。

朦朦胧胧睡了好久，你梦里居然还有那名仿生人的身影。一睁眼都九点多了，同事已经来了几个，但屋里还是蛮安静。觉得有点饿，你爬起来去洗手间洗脸刷牙，磨蹭着考虑交班后吃些什么。

走出洗手间，沿着走廊溜达了半截，你一眼就看到夜里离开的仿生人正走进隔离门。

仿生人左右看了看环境，见你看他，便径直走向你。

你停下脚步等他走近。

近了看他，他外表真的很戳你口味。

而他目光清透，表情单纯又带些懵懂，像个大男孩。你没见到过如此气质的男性，直觉他的气场也有些奇特。

“请问安德森副队长……”停在你面前，他开口问你。他嗓音略低，非常有磁性，这让你对他的好感度莫名又升了些。

“副队长的座位在那边，他还没到。”你放低手里的东西，盯着他观察并指给他看。

仿生人转头看向你指的办公桌，他前额上一撮软发随着动作摆动。这绺刘海缓和了他颧骨略高的凌厉感，而他微微蹙起眉头，神情有些犹豫又无辜，在你眼里非常可爱。

“他一般几点会来？”

“中午前吧……如果凌晨他回家路上没去喝酒的话。”你专注地看他，过于专注。

你对仿生人的态度不好不坏，可能是因为对具有人形之物的敬畏心，你也没把仿生人当成普通物件对待。你和仿生人打交道颇多，平日里有警员仿生人辅助你，家里也有父母买回来的家政仿生人。但他们和眼前这位仿生人对比起来，仿佛少了些什么。可能是……自由的意志？仿生人怎么会有自由意志呢？宣传语上明明写着绝对服从之类的话，而且他们的行动模式更像提线木偶。这让你对眼前这位仿生人的好奇心暴涨，想得到答案。

“……我昨晚在酒吧找到他的。”仿生人跟你说了实话。

“你们来之前他去喝酒了？”

见他确定地点头，你才回答他。

“理论上他不会再去喝酒了，我帮你打电话问问。你的名字？”拿起手机，你看他。

“我叫康纳，模控生命派我来协助安德森副队长查案。”

一个个简单的音节，从他形状美好的双唇吐出来时，却仿佛乐器被拨动发声，又击中了你心底柔软的地方。

“你坐在那边等一下，我这就打给副队长。”按下心动的感觉，你强装镇定。

“谢谢你。”他立刻走向副队长的办公桌，坐在桌旁的转椅里。他双掌正正地放在膝上，侧头看向副队长的桌面——这仿生人的坐姿好乖，几乎把你萌哭。

你打了电话，熟悉的铃声在附近响了，你转头寻找声源，原来副队长的手机被他遗忘在桌上。而刚刚还坐着的仿生人已经起身在局里瞎晃悠了。

你看着他走进茶水间，没一会儿，李德警探就从茶水间出来了，那模样得瑟的很。

正巧副队长进了警局，你刚想跟他说那个仿生人又来找他，康纳已经迎上去和副队长打起了招呼。

“副队长，很高兴又见到你。”

“天哪怎么又是你！”副队长的表情非常厌烦，转头不想理他。

“汉克！来我办公室！”队长的声音响起，语气非常不悦。

副队长又要挨骂啦，这已经是本周的第三顿了。你缩着脖子飞速溜走，躲到茶水间去喝咖啡。

磨蹭了半天，你捧着甜甜圈出来，下意识地看向副队长那边——康纳正弯腰在副队长耳旁说话。

你离的远，听不清汉克说什么，但肢体语言明确表示了他对眼前这位仿生人的拒绝和嫌弃——他并不是针对康纳，副队长讨厌仿生人的事在局里人尽皆知。

如果自己的搭档是这样有灵性又帅气的仿生人就好了。好羡慕。你转头看墙角呆站的标配警员仿生人，叹了口气。

但下一刻，副队长似乎被康纳激怒了，他拎起仿生人的衣领，咣地把对方摔到玻璃隔墙上按住。

仿生人似乎被吓了一大跳，副队长噼里啪啦吼了他一通，他居然一句话都没回。

你也大吃一惊，脑袋里飞速运转，寻找解开僵局的方法。刚走到他俩附近，克里斯适时地站出来向副队长报告。

“副队长，又发现了另一个异常仿生人……”

愤怒的老警探这才放开仿生人，还他自由。

看起来康纳被吓得不轻，站直了身躯，那美丽的眼睛转了两下，才拉了拉被副队长扯歪的衣领。见你关切地看他，仿生人挤出一个僵硬的微笑给你。

目送他们几个离开警局，你的好奇心让你舍不得下班回去。

你和副队长的关系还不错，经常帮他处理一些电脑文书，他也会和你分吃同一盒甜甜圈。

所以你厚着脸皮，隔了个把小时就发条信息问副队长在做什么，对方每次都简短的回复：在跟破仿生人追查异常仿生人。

这下子你更不想回家了，索性跑去第二审讯室补眠。一觉睡到下午四点半多。你叠好毯子回到座位上，没过一会，副队长就带着你非常感兴趣的仿生人回来了。看他表情，他和康纳的紧张关系似乎缓和了很多。汉克让康纳向你复述今天的忙碌经历，好让你帮他写案件记录，自己下班回家了。

你一边听康纳讲述事情经过，一边录入案件记录系统。他说案件解决前他不回模控生命，会留在警局待机，你索性又和夜班同事换了班，想和他多相处一点时间。康纳似乎有点奇怪你的做法，却没有多问。

等你点的外卖送到，已经是晚上7点多了。你边吃边听康纳讲解异常仿生人的相关资讯。

但他的声音突然停下来，没了动静，你下意识地抬头看他，只见他身体僵停，闭了双眼，额角光芒变成黄色。

仿生人的状态灯只有在系统高速运行中才会变成这种颜色，但通常不会让他们陷入机能停止啊？你焦灼起来，但你对仿生人的系统不甚了解，只能等他自行恢复正常。

这时候，突然有紧急案件通知发进来。你打开看了一眼，伊甸园俱乐部发生了男性顾客死亡事件。

你瞥了警探和警员们的警车GPS位置，离现场最近的李德警探和搭档警员会先过去。

又停了一两分钟，康纳睁开眼睛，深棕色的眼珠有些失神，仿佛从梦中醒来。

“你刚刚怎么啦？”

“抱歉，接到了公司的紧急通知。”

“是和伊甸园俱乐部的死亡事件有关吗？”你突然联想到了一起。

“没错。我要去找副队长，这是他的管辖范围。”说罢，康纳起身走出了警局，你总觉得他有些人类的魂不守舍状态。

好奇怪。你很担心他，但也只能等仿生人回来。

看着电子屏上的数字从11:59跳到了12:00，已经是11月7日了，但康纳还没有回来。

你彻底失去了睡意，去接了杯热咖啡，回座位里继续等待让你挂心的存在。

抿了一口咖啡，好苦。你又加了一勺糖搅匀，再喝了一口。还是很苦涩。

心情会让食物变味。你自嘲，转头看向窗外。

天空中淅沥的冷雨已经变成飘落的雪片。

仿生人会感觉到寒冷吗？如果会的话，他穿的那么少……他还会有其他的感觉么？你开始胡思乱想。

突然传来隔离门打开的声音，你下意识地看向门口。

是康纳回来了。

你立刻起身走去看他。

他的表情很不安，和离开时完全不同，但领带依旧系得一丝不苟。

“找到凶手了吗？”你发觉自己对他的事情格外关注。

“虽然找到……但她们逃走了。被杀害的人类原本会打坏她们其中之一，她是自卫……我没有开枪。我应该开枪的，那是我被造出来的理由和职责。”

“自卫，那就不好说了，没开枪倒还好……是副队长阻止你开枪了？”听他说居然放走了同类，你反倒松了口气，这位仿生人或许有着人类的同情心。

“不。是我的程序阻止了我。”

“你的程序很善良啊。副队长没说什么吗？”

“他说……这样或许更好？我不明白。”

不该出现在仿生人脸上的迷茫困惑神情，将你刺痛。

你走近他，听他继续讲述着。

“副队长质问我，我到底是什么。我只是个机器。我应该只是个机器……我存在的意义……”他的表情更加痛苦纠结，等你反应过来时，你已经抱住了他。

“这是，人类的拥抱吗？”他没有动，任由你抱紧他。

“是啊。”既然已经冲动抱了他，你索性向他坦白。

“为什么，你会抱住我？”

“人类安慰对方的时候，就会拥抱的。还有表达喜爱感情时，也会拥抱。”

“我装有完善的人类行为模式分析系统，可以理解这项行为。但你为什么要安慰我？”

“你露出了伤心迷惑的表情，让我忍不住想抱抱你。”

“你和副队长，都是很奇怪的人类。”

“是是，我们都很奇怪。”感觉到他的躯体放松了些，你也放开了他，帮他拂去肩头由雪融化成的细小水珠，突然想起心里的疑问。

“下雪了，你在外面觉得冷吗？”

“说实话，外面很冷。不过我现在很暖和。”

康纳薄唇嘴角上扬，扯出他标志性的僵硬微笑。

不知为何，在你眼中，仿生人这可笑的尬笑也很可爱。

“睡一下吧，你是人类，又是女性。连续熬夜对身体不好。”

被你安慰的仿生人反过来关心你。

“好，第二审讯室很少有人用，我溜去睡啦，有紧急情况麻烦你叫醒我。”

“放心，我会在门口待机。晚安。”

你又悄悄拉开门，偷偷从门缝里望着站在门外的康纳。

闭上眼睛的仿生人太美丽了。他的侧颜十分完美，虽然眉形有点傻，但长密的睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，丰满狭长的唇瓣，都让你迷恋到不行。

关上门，窝回躺椅里，你用毛毯捂住脸——居然这么冲动就拥抱了他。

回想起他身体的触感，柔软又有弹性，和家里的仿生人很像，但又不同。

我真的喜欢上他了，喜欢上一个仿生人。你剖析自己的内心，却立刻陷入了绝望。

这是绝对不会有结果的暗恋。

你的心情复杂苦涩，怀抱着小小的爱慕心思，陷入了有着他的梦境。


	2. Chapter 2

这半夜你睡得很不安稳，醒来好几次。熬到六点多钟，你索性放弃继续睡，爬起来洗漱。

一开门，你挂心的仿生人仍旧站在门外，仿佛在守护你。

但他只是在休眠自检中。

心里闷闷的，你屈膝自下向上仰视，细细观察他。

仿生人平日里活泼的细散刘海纹丝不动，眉毛浓密、睫毛又长又翘，鼻梁挺直，面颊上零散分布着几颗痣，秀气又美丽。

果然还是很喜欢他的外表啊！你感慨着悄悄摸出手机，偷拍他沉眠的模样。刚按下快门，仿生人蓦然睁开双眼。

人造晶体移动，聚焦，仿生人的视线落在你身上。

“你在拍摄我？”

“呃，你很好看，我……对不起！”偷拍被抓现行，你忙不迭的向他道歉。

康纳垂眼看你的手机，额侧的LED转了一圈，认真地回答你：“不必道歉。你可以随意拍摄我。”

从微波炉拿出三明治，回到座位，你啃了两口，发现康纳走到你身边。

“警官，你昨晚休息的还好吗？”

仿生人突然关怀起你的睡眠，让你受宠若惊。后来想起他这次搭话，分明是找机会在向你表现自己的心意，但你完全没领会到——可能这仿生人的人类分析系统设计有缺陷，许多年以后，你还是如此评价当时的他。

“还好吧……”

你一脸不解，飞速吃完三明治，才转头看他。

抬手从你桌上抽出纸巾，帮你擦掉粘在嘴边的酱料，仿生人又继续发话。

“我有感兴趣的人类。你能帮我吗？”

“啊？”你更加迷惑了，难道仿生人也需要助攻什么的？

你正懵逼中，副队长却一反往常的按时上班了。

“康纳，你俩把昨天的案件报告写好了吗？”

“昨晚就写好啦！给您！”你从警校毕业，被底特律警局录取后，一直隶属于安德森副队长麾下，他一手照顾你到现在，是你最尊敬的长辈和上司。

你把文书发到副队长电脑上，将手头上的紧急工作处理完毕，才和同事交了班。

走之前，你又偷偷关注了一下坐在副队长对面办公椅里的仿生人。康纳乖巧认真地看着显示屏，似乎没有发觉你在看他。

好像康纳昨晚说过，他和副队长之间发生了什么事情，你一下子对上了号。

你直觉康纳提到的“感兴趣的人类”说的就是副队长。

默默叹了口气，你又掏出手机拍了几张仿生人美妙的侧颜，顺手发给了正在上课中的妹妹——虽然吃不到这么美味的仿生人，但和家人一起欣赏他的美应该可以吧？反正他本人都说了随便你拍，不拍个百十张感觉好像亏了百十万。

回到家里，喝完妈妈为你准备的热牛奶，你钻进温暖的被窝里。

这才看到妹妹趁着课间休息发回来的讯息——好漂亮的仿生人！我们可以收养他嘛？！好想收养他！

做梦吧傻丫头。你口气凶狠地回复了她，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

因为连续夜班，你又获得了额外一天的休息时间。和弟弟妹妹们打打闹闹，暂时让你忘却了那名仿生人。虽然妹妹一直嚷嚷要见康纳，你好不容易才掐灭她的念头。

不属于自己的，还是早点放下比较好。但你有多喜欢他，只有自己的内心才知道。也不知道这算不算一见钟情，你只知道自己确实喜欢他，喜欢一位仿生人。

跟弟弟几乎打了通宵游戏，你才滚回房间睡觉。不晓得睡到几点钟，突然被电话铃声吵醒，你摸过手机一看，是警局打来的。

“出大状况了，快点回来。”同事的声音很焦急。

稀里哗啦套好衣服，你狂奔出门。你家离警局不远，步行只有二十分钟路程，你见汽车没被弟弟开走，踩了油门就直奔警局，冲进办公室，离出家门还没十分钟时间。

警局的公用显示屏上正循环播放着一段录像。

那是一名褪去了皮肤层的仿生人。

他述说着自由，权利，平等。

仿生人，要自由？异常仿生人的诉求，只是自由吗？

你惊讶地望向康纳。他似乎也很吃惊，呆呆地看着屏幕。

没几分钟，警局里的电话此起彼伏地响了起来。

一时间你们焦头烂额，应接不暇。

队长立刻下达命令，分配你们处理因这直播而起的各种问题。

副队长和康纳毫不意外地被分配了现场勘查任务。

仿生人乖巧地跟着副队长离开。你发觉到，康纳看着副队长的眼神和几天前完全不同了，那是一种充满了热切关怀的眼神。

在警校读书时，你的测谎学和心理分析学几乎满分，过于自信，你对仿生人也采用了相同的分析方式。

他果然喜欢的是副队长啊。你的心情异常苦涩，注定悲剧收场的暗恋结束的如此之快。

但转念一想，副队长脾气虽然暴躁，但没架子又照顾同僚，如果不是一直当长辈看待他，你也肯定会对他心动。

放下破碎的暗恋心，你专注于工作。直到几近深夜，一同去了现场的克里斯带着康纳返回来。

但你看到仿生人的时候，惊得差点扔掉手里的东西。

康纳受伤了。

他衬衫前襟上一大片流淌下来的蓝色血痕，纽扣也胡乱系着。

“你怎么伤成这样？！”你觉得自己的声音都扭曲了。

“不会影响到行动。”

你眼看着蓝色液体在他衬衫上扩大范围，几乎令你不知道该如何处理。

“感谢你救了我们。”克里斯路过，随口向康纳道谢。

康纳唇角微微抬出一个弧度回应克里斯，却又用只有你听得到的音量喃喃道：“但我还是杀死了同类。”

“副队长呢？”见他神情有异，你赶紧打岔。

“还在现场，他让克里斯先带着证物和我回来。”

“你的伤势严重吗？”

“脉搏控制器被强行拔掉，导致循环系统里的釱溢出。已经安装回原位，虽然有部分釱流失，但对机体运行完全无碍。”

康纳的语气冷淡平缓，但你知道脉搏控制器比仿生人的心脏还重要，失去它，仿生人就失去了动力，移除过久会使仿生人停机，等同于死亡。

想象得到当时的情形有多凶险，但他却毫不为此动容，还如此淡漠的回答你。

“你有没有替换的衣物？”

“没有。”

“这样还能出门吗？我帮你清洗一下衬衫。”

“感谢。”

看着他脱下外套，你接过来挂在自己椅背上，示意他跟你去卫生间进行下一步处理。

“随便聊点什么？”为了缓和尴尬的气氛，你提议道。

“聊聊汉克怎么样？”

“可以呀。”他的重点果然放在副队长身上。

“汉克没有固定搭档吗？”

“之前有过，三年前了吧。是个新毕业的菜鸟警探，毛头小伙，很莽撞，副队长总是担心他。”你帮他清洗衬衫上的蓝色血迹，又偷瞄了他受过伤的胸口部位。虽然有粗略擦拭过，但他平坦白皙的胸口上还是有不少蓝色痕迹。

仿生人的表情如常，淡然地看着你帮他洗衬衫。

心里针扎一般的痛。

“然后发生了什么？”

“那个年轻人在一次清查行动中殉职了。汉克受到了很大的打击。这些年一直也没有固定的搭档，直到你出现。你是头一个能和他搭档超过三天的人。”

“我是原型仿生人，可以适应人类的各种不确定性。”

你突然发觉自己又忘记把他当仿生人对待，瞬间沉默了。

“我可以问一下当时的情况吗？”见你没有回应，他又继续发问。

“他冲的太前了，冲进门后被歹徒枪击在左胸，没救过来。”

“怪不得。”

“怎么了？”

康纳露出恍然大悟的表情，眉毛抬起，秀气的眼睫抖了几下，眼神有些忧郁，你不由得问他原因。

“副队长每次准备破门而入的时候，都会让我到后面去，他亲自出马。”

“毕竟当时他眼睁睁看着……那时候我也在场。我回来后就转到内勤岗了，再也没有出过外勤。”副队长也把康纳当成人类看待啊。你听康纳这么说，心情反而轻松了许多。

“你也承受了不少压力。”康纳抬眼看你，眼神清澈透亮，仿佛深棕色的糖果。

“自己选的路，只能走下去。但我还是想再回到外勤岗，虽然我很怕……”

康纳沉默了几秒钟，突然换了话题。

“这么晚了你还在警局，加班吗？”

“嗯，那个，有点事情。”

因为你会回来待机，我舍不得走啊。心里默默地回答，你却不敢说出来。

“晚上回去要当心。一会等你忙完，我送你回家吧。”

“好啊！”你果断地答应他。

“感谢你帮我处理。”

“举手之劳。而且也没别人能帮你。”

“不是没人帮我，是不想帮我。现在这个紧张的局面下，难得有人类会不介意仿生人，还帮我清理衣服。”

康纳的语句有点尖利，让你不知道该怎么接话了。他在生气吗？你沉默着洗好衬衫，帮他拧干，又用干手机的热风吹衬衫湿掉的部位。一时间，洗手间里只剩下机器呼呼的风声。

“我自己可以清洗衣物。但还是要感谢你。”

把吹干的衬衫还给他时，康纳突然开口向你道谢。

他是在懊悔刚才的发言啊，好细心的仿生人。

你忍不住问他：“我帮你擦一下身上的血渍？”

十分冒昧，你明明知道，但不想看到他流血的模样。

“这是釱。过几个小时会挥发掉。”

“也是你们的血液，粘在身上几小时，总有点碍事吧。”

他没再吭声，挺直脊背，将自己的身体展露给你。这个动作含义很明显了，他接受你的帮助。他的胸部几乎没有肌肉层，外观白嫩，只有些浅浅的痣和斑，还有粉色的乳尖，诱人又美丽。但他的身躯果然是男性体型——肩膀宽厚，腹部平平，腰肢纤瘦结实。

你抽出几张湿巾，轻柔地擦拭他的胸腹。伤口早已经愈合不见，只剩下斑驳的蓝色血痕。你想象着他受过怎样的伤，心里更疼。

“受伤的时候，很痛吗？”

“这种程度的痛觉数据我可以忍耐。”

“那还是会痛？”

看你为他仔细擦掉蓝色的痕迹，康纳居然没有回答。

擦着擦着就有点尴尬了。蓝色的血迹一直延伸到康纳的腰带里面，男性禁区。虽然仿生人下面没有那个器官，但他是个男性，随便脱他裤子也很不妥。

“裤子里面的血你自己擦吧！”你把湿巾塞进他手里，转过头去。

“我只是个工具，是物件。你不用把我当成男性人类对待。想怎么用我，怎样对我，都可以。”

“你不要贬低自己……”

“我是机器，为了适应人类而设计制造。”

听他这么说，你心里痛得难以言喻，却硬着头皮质问他：“你怕死吗？脉搏控制器被拔掉的时候，你怕了吗？”

仿生人沉默了，但他的LED转换成激烈的黄色。你的质问让他的程序出现了内部矛盾。

“汉克也问过我同样的问题。被枪指着的时候，我有了犹豫……今天，我也陷入了这种状态，我不应该有这种感觉。”

“面对死亡，谁都会害怕吧？”

“这和我的程序设定相悖。我是可以被替代的物品。”

“或许你这个型号的仿生人有很多，但在这里的康纳只有你一个……”

“只有我？”仿生人露出迷茫无助的表情。

不知怎的，你特别怕看到他这种神情。咬了咬牙，你搂住他的脖颈，让他倚靠在你肩上。

“你又抱我。”仿生人声音迷惑不解，却回应你的动作，抬起手臂回抱你的腰。

“你讨厌这样吗？”

“经过分析，我很喜欢这种人类的接触方式。你很温暖。”

“你能接受就行。”

仿生人可爱的毛茸茸脑袋在你肩上压了很久，你舍不得推开他，拍起他的后背，就像抚慰自家的弟弟一样。这动作似乎让仿生人很满足，又用你当支撑物待了一会，才抬起头。

“我担心汉克。今晚我还想去他家。他有点……”

“你居然去过副队长家？”你没注意康纳吞回去的后半句话，重点全落在他去过副队长家里。

“是的。顺便帮他洗了澡。”

洗澡？！才这几天他俩就进展到这个地步了吗？！

你又吃惊，心里又酸涩，他俩果然是那种关系了。

“我先送你回家，然后再去汉克家。”仿生人穿回衬衫，又从裤子口袋里掏出领带，对着镜子认真系好。真是注重外表的仿生人。

从镜子里看他，又是另一种美，但无论是哪个角度的他，都令你觉得喜爱。你检讨自己，已经中了一种名为爱而不得的毒。

你想和他多相处一些时间，索性连车都不开了，和康纳步行离开警局。你心绪复杂，默默前行，间或偷看康纳一眼。他似乎也有别的心思，额角的LED不时地会闪一下黄色光芒。

底特律冬日的雪，依旧自暗夜中扑簌而降，将人类对仿生人的恋心，渐渐掩埋。


	3. Chapter 3

康纳像跟屁虫一样黏在副队长身后，副队长嫌弃又甩不掉他，还格外照顾他。

傲娇！你在心里默默吐槽副队长，但又羡慕他。

身为文职警员的你，又一次懊悔自己的岗位。

如果自己是外勤岗，就有机会和他搭档，一起处理案件……那会有多开心？

你惊觉自己对仿生人超过常理的情愫依旧分毫未减。

但没过多久你就听说FBI要接手异常仿生人案件。

没一会儿，一位趾高气昂的探员进了队长的办公室。

案件交接给FBI的话，康纳会不会就此离开？你心里空落落的，仿佛被挖走了一大块重要的物体。

本来站在副队长桌旁的康纳，突然一屁股坐在副队长办公桌的副台上。他急切地向副队长说了些什么，副队长站起身，摇了摇头，直接进了队长室，一拳抡在那位FBI探员的脸上。

惊得你忘了看康纳，探头围观副队长揍人。

正撕扯间，康纳从证物室那边急匆匆走出来，你叫住他想问问为什么副队长突然和FBI的探员厮打起来。

他一看到你，拉住你的胳膊就向外走。

“李德警探被我打伤。我现在必须离开警局。”他小声在你耳边说。

康纳居然告诉你自己袭警的事实，他是看透了你肯定会帮他的吗？你一头雾水，但也没反抗，乖乖回挽住他，镇定地掩护他出门。

走出警局大门，你转头问他：“你揍他干嘛？”

“我在检视证物，他突然出现想要终止我的机能。”

终止机能……那混蛋想杀了康纳！你怒火中烧，想狠狠教训那个王八蛋，却立刻担心康纳。

“你受伤了吗？！”

“那个弱鸡怎么会是我的对手。”仿生人眼中闪现一丝骄傲和鄙夷。

你确定没看错他的情绪，欣慰地揽紧仿生人的胳膊。他的感情表现越来越丰富，用人类的话来形容，他在成长。

“我获得了异常仿生人藏身处耶利哥的位置，要潜入侦查，捕捉异常仿生人领袖。”

走出警局大门，他立刻向你说明将要去做的事情。

“你穿这套衣服很容易被发现吧？先去我家，我让弟弟拿些衣服给你换了再去。”

“感谢帮助。我本来想在路边随便借一套。”

“你说的借，根本就是硬抢吧？”

“目的和结果是相同的。”

“跟警务人员说要抢别人衣服，我不能忍哦。”

“随你处置。”

你无奈地带他直接回家，一路吐槽他。

正巧弟弟还没睡觉，看见你带了偷拍无数次的仿生人回家，小坏蛋忍不住吹了个口哨，你拍了他的脑袋让他别瞎起哄，赶紧给康纳找点不显眼的衣服穿。

幸亏他俩身高相仿，没一会儿，康纳就换了身土土的直男风外出装从弟弟的房间出来了，居然还用线帽遮住了LED。

你接过他换下来的模控生命RK800制服，抬手把他不听话的刘海塞进帽檐里。

“我出发了。”仿生人乖乖地任你收拾完自己，才向你道别。

“我在家等你，千万小心。”

“放心，我一向确实地达成任务。”

康纳向你眨了一下眼睛，这小动作俏皮极了。

太可爱啦！你被仿生人的wink击中软肋，内心发出无声的花痴尖叫。

望着他远去到看不见，你才关上门。

抱住他换下来的衣物，小心翼翼地用脸颊贴在衣服上，你感受着仿生人的存在。

“姐，你超喜欢这个仿生人哦？”弟弟突然从背后出现，把你吓到差点反射性掏枪，但依旧把康纳的衣服抱得紧紧。

“对啊！你可别多嘴！让他知道就不妙了！”

弟弟露出看傻子的表情，搔着脑袋回去睡觉了。

时间一分一秒的流逝，你焦急不安地等他回来，突然看到电视上的直播——FBI突袭异常仿生人藏身处。

那是一艘巨大的废弃货轮，一晃而过的空中拍摄镜头里，你看到了锈迹斑斑的船身上写着“耶利哥”。

你的神经一下子绷到了极点，康纳，康纳也在那里！他会被当成异常仿生人杀害的！

当那艘巨大的钢铁物件爆炸沉没时，你彻底失去了行动力，连血液仿佛也被冻住，张着口却发不出声音。

搂紧康纳的制服，你觉得自己已经变成空壳，呆坐着，电视机里的声音仿佛遥远而虚无。

但突然敲门声响起，你一下子活了过来，跌撞着跑去开门。

门外站着的正是让你牵挂到心碎的仿生人。

你一直流不下来的泪仿佛决堤般涌出，下意识地扑到他怀里抱紧他。

“我身上很湿，外面还在下雪。你抱我这么紧，会着凉。”

“先进来！”你拖着他胳膊，把他推进屋里。

“你不怕我是异常仿生人吗？”

“无论是不是异常仿生人，你都还是你啊。”胡乱擦着脸上的泪，你坚定的回答他。

“人类，你在为我流泪？”

“我以为再也见不到你了，我还有很多话没有告诉你……”

“请你原谅我，我有些话想要先对你说。之前的我，全都错了。人类是在利用我……杀害我的同类……”

听他这么说，你不知道该怎么回答他。但你想用一切方式证明给他看，你对他从来没有——只有爱慕和暗恋。

“除了副队长和你。你们被我骗了，我反而是在利用你们。”

“我帮你是出于自愿。副队长肯定也一样，他不想你出事。”

“感谢你们。但请相信我，我不会伤害你们。”

“你的话我全都相信。你要去做什么？”

“一项只有我能完成的任务，成功几率13%。我还要感谢你这几天对我的照顾。如果我任务失败，你能否记得我曾经存在？”

“你到底要干什么？！”

“还不能告诉你，请你原谅。最后，能再抱我一次吗？”他的眼神充满了悲戚和依恋。

你心里又痛又怕，紧紧地抱住他。

“做你想做的事，你是自由的。”

“谢谢你，善良的人类。”

用力回抱你将近一分钟，仿生人才松开手臂。

拿起制服去洗手间更换后，他又突然抱了你一下，才果决地离开你家。

这个仿生人居然学会了人类表达感情的方式。你感慨万千，又害怕他再也回不来。

你再也无法入睡，烦躁地看着电视。节目上突然插播全城戒严、模控生命设立集中营回收仿生人的通知，你这才想起家里还有一名仿生人。你在厨房找到惊惧不安的仿生人，一看他的眼睛，你发觉他也拥有了和康纳相似的眼神。

你想起生死未卜的康纳，一瞬间又要哭了，扯住恐惧中的仿生人，在他耳边悄声安慰了好一阵子，才让他稳定下来。

你把父母弟妹都叫醒，跟他们讲了事情的严重性，拜托家人把自家的仿生人藏好，千万不要被别人看到他，屋里所有的灯光电器全都关掉，这样或许还能保住他。

你的家人也是十分开明的人类，听你粗略解释了耶利哥发生的事情，立刻决定保护好自家成员。等他们藏到地下室，你也无法忍受只能在家里等待消息，直接跑回警局待命。

所有人都出现场了，局里只剩留守的你和因为殴打FBI探员而被罚禁足的副队长。

电视上正在直播，仿生人幸存者们聚集在集中营外示威抗议游行。

康纳到底去了哪里？他去做什么了？

你猜不到，又实在疲惫，趴在办公桌上凑合着小憩了。梦里一会出现爆炸，一会看到康纳从高处坠落。当你幻视到他被子弹射穿眉心时，你几乎哭着醒来。

蓝色溪流从康纳的眉间孔洞缓缓淌下，滑过他秀气的脸颊，洇染他完美的唇线，滴落在地面上。仿生人曾经灵动而无辜的蜜糖棕双眸失去生命力，变回死寂的玻璃珠。

那情景太恐怖。

副队长见你醒来就开始抽泣，还以为你被仿生人造反的事情吓到了，推给你纸巾，又帮你倒了杯咖啡。

他和你一样，也非常焦躁不安。溜达了两圈之后，他撂下句话说出去看看情况，索性离开了警局。

又过了好久，你几乎以为都有了一个世纪，汉克也没回来。但看着新闻报道，政府居然同意了仿生人的和谈要求，你稍微松了口气，依旧担忧着康纳。

手机突然响了，拿起来看，却是陌生的号码，你疑惑着接听。

“是我。我回来了。你能出来接我一下吗？”

“康——”你捂住嘴，把你在心里念了无数遍的名字咽回去。

跑出警局大门，路灯下站着你梦里多次见到的身影。借着路灯的光线，你看到仿生人的肩头有处枪伤，蓝色血液凝在外套上，而且外套下摆还有红色血迹。

“你受伤了？！”

“不影响行动，可以自行修复。任务已成功。让你担心了。”

“人类的血是怎么回事？！”

“抱歉，汉克因为我受了重伤，已经送他去了医院。”

“什么？！他怎么会……有没有生命危险！？”

“没有生命危险，目前还在急救中，我要照顾他。感谢你这几天对我的帮助。”

“你们都活着，就很好了。”

“但我杀了人。对不起。”

“嗯？！杀人？！”

他凑近你耳边，小声告诉你，他迫不得已杀害了两名保全人员，但用了些诡计，把杀害保全人员的凶手变更为了打伤汉克的同型机。

反正你也不是第一次包庇他了，惊吓过后，你决定帮他继续隐瞒下去。

你在紧张之余，又想起了另一件事情。

“你怎么有我的电话号码？”

“11月7日早晨6点34分，你曾经用手机为我拍照，我顺便链接到你的手机。”

“顺便？链接？”

“我没有偷看你手机里的内容。”

这个突然的澄清声明让你觉得很可疑，但你格外信任他，所以他既然说了，你立刻把疑问抛在脑后，抱了抱他，向他告别道晚安。

第二天，康纳若无其事地出现在警局，向你扯出一个僵硬的笑容，俯身对你说：“我无处可去了，只能回到这里。至少这里还有你们。”

你高兴极了，跳起来拥抱了他一下，他很喜欢你的拥抱，低声笑了。

你这名人类，又开始对仿生人进行围观偷拍行动。

走进卫生间，你看到熟悉的身形站在垃圾桶前，一动不动。

“康纳？你有什么麻烦吗？”你下意识地询问他。

“没有。我想拆掉这些仿生人标记。”

“我来我来。”你掏出车钥匙圈，用便携工具刀割起模控生命三角形标志下的连接点。

“你名下没有车。”

“家里的，这辆登记在我弟弟名下，平常我在开。”

“……为什么和我步行回你家。”

“这个显示屏也关掉吧？”被发现了，你拼命转移话题。

“嗯。请帮我关掉。”康纳的声音有点闷，但立刻答复你。

你立刻关掉他外套右胸口的型号显示。他不再是那名RK800了，他是康纳，自由而有独立意志的仿生人。

仿生人革命运动之后，康纳改变了很多，不再打领带，性情也变得开朗。

但也有未曾改变的地方，依旧讲话噎人，喜欢你抱他。

忙完一堆文书，你伸了个懒腰，起身去茶水间找零食吃。

刚走到门口，毫不意外的又听到了李德警探吼骂仿生人的声音。

“你这该死的塑胶……”

说实话你很讨厌他。脾气暴躁又喜欢欺负别人，到现在还欺负仿生人。

你探头想看看到底怎么回事，发现他吼的对象正是康纳。

李德警探之前被康纳揍成猪头，他居然对康纳依旧纠缠不休。

他不会是……对康纳有什么别的心思吧？和自己一样。

“康纳，副队长怎么样啦？”你果断走进茶水间，岔开话题，解救被骚扰的仿生人警探。

李德警探骂了一句脏话，悻悻离开。

“状况很稳定，已经离开重症监护室。”康纳看都不看他一眼，迅速回答你。

“那……”

“你可以随时探视。”仿生人似乎猜到你想要问的，提前给你答复。

汉克在11日深夜被康纳的同型机袭击，肚子上挨了一枪，差点丢了性命，住院到现在还没出来。

“那可太好啦。辛苦你照顾他了。”你习惯性的抱住康纳，拍了拍他的后背。

“你是一位完美的保护者和倾听者。”康纳突然开始分析你。

“才不是呢，我弟弟小的时候，胆子很小又爱哭，总需要我照顾，所以看到你一脸迷茫的样子，忍不住就……”你慌忙向他解释，试图掩盖自己对他的暗恋心。

“弟弟？迷茫？”仿生人警探的LED黄了一圈，脸上露出不解的神色，但没有继续追问你。

你看了他的反应，也很茫然，一脑袋雾水地转身回去工作了。

安德森副队长住院期间，他负责的紧急案件由康纳接手了。康纳时不时跑来你桌边，要你帮他调阅一些旧档案。

你登入警局的电子资料库，康纳伸手褪去皮肤层，玉瓷般的人造指尖落在你的键盘上，开始读取数据。

目不转睛地盯了他手指半天，你又抬眼看仿生人专注的侧颜。

康纳的脸虽然棱角分明，但有的角度却带了一种中性美。

仿生人的眼神纯真无辜，这种神情本不该出现在青年男子的脸上——但却如此和谐自然。

怎么会爱上仿生人，而且还是喜欢同性的仿生人，简直是在自寻死路。

但好想抚摸他脸颊上的痣，想吻他长长的睫毛，想亲他微翘的唇角——你正想入非非，幻想中的对象突然扭头看你，你觉得脸嗵的红了。

“扫描到你体温有点高，发烧了吗？”康纳倾身凑近你，摸了摸你的额头，又用自己的额头代替手掌，压了上来。

僵硬地被迫接受他的关怀，你眼中只有他越来越近的性感唇瓣。亲下去的话……会是怎样的触感？好想亲下去。

但越过这条线，可能他和你的关系将完全破裂，最坏的后果，你会永远失去他对你的信任。

你僵硬的转移话题。

“康纳，除了你，其他的RK800还有多少人？”

“曾经有两台，到现在只有我了。不过我的后续机型RK900是量产机，原本预计制造20万台。但发生变故之后，只有数百台成品出厂。”

“他们和你长的很像吗？”

“外貌设计相同，瞳色有改动，机体设计有改动。”

“哇，那也不错……我想见见他们！”

你开始幻想，是否要去追求一位RK900试试。

“见RK900？你想做什么？”康纳的声音突然冷了，抬手拉住你的胳膊。你和他经常有肢体接触，所以他突然的异常行为也没让你多想。

你可不敢跟他说，是想用伤痛转移疗法忘记自己对他的非分之想。

抬眼和他对视，你觉得仿生人警探的眼神仿佛将你瞬间看透。

你立刻心虚地转移了视线，看向他胸前的衬衫纽扣。

康纳握着你手臂的手指收紧了，仿佛停了有半个世纪之久，才松开你。

而且你清晰地听到他哼了一声，带着怒气，随后转身离开。

这仿生人怎么回事？你十分懵逼。

不给牵线也就算了，还生气了？！你懵逼的看着他背影，心里充满了疑惑。

闲暇时间，你去探视了副队长好几次，试图在康纳的监视下给老头儿送上垃圾食品。

但每次都被康纳拦截，所以对他的行动规律摸得更加清晰。

面对康纳，副队长讲话里的fuck和shit出现频率格外高，但他明显没在生气，反而像是在宣泄情绪。

你围观他俩，说不嫉妒是不可能的，但副队长是你敬仰的上司和长辈，而康纳……是你爱慕的对象。这么一想，你倒放下了纠结。反正这么漂亮完美的仿生人也不可能会喜欢上自己——而且他俩倒是蛮登对的，如果康纳以后能一直留在警局的话，那就太棒了。

“副队长……”

“叫汉克。”伤口在腹部，让伤员没办法大幅度活动，只能斜靠在病床上，大口啃着一颗甜甜圈。康纳今天要下班才能过来盯着他，所以你瞅准了时间漏洞，飞速请假跑来警察医院，给伤员送点心和垃圾食品。

“好好……汉克。”

“你想问什么？”吞下甜甜圈，他有点被噎到了。你立刻把吸管插进可乐杯里，等他大吸了几口，畅快地打了个嗝，才拆开汉堡放进他手里。

伤员对你的服务表示满意，抬了抬下巴示意你继续说。

“跟康纳搭档是不是很有趣？”你打开另一杯可乐，吸溜吸溜地问。

“你可别对仿生人幻想过度！才这几天，他就快把我虐待死了！”汉克说着把手里的汉堡纸捏的哗哗响，“汉克，这不行！汉克，那不行！我他妈活了几十年居然有这么憋屈的一天！”

“哈哈！”你忍不住笑出声。汉克近旁没有其他亲属，康纳贴身照顾他，让你非常羡慕。

康纳是多么有趣又可爱的仿生人啊。他有了容身之所，你该为他高兴的。

但笑着笑着，泪就流下来了。

你这奇怪的反应可把汉克吓得不轻，拼命哄你。

“汉克，答应我，好好对待爱你的人……”你抽泣着要求他。

“我哪来的……好好好，我什么都答应你！求你别再哭了，你哭的我都不知道该怎么办了。”

伤员递给你纸巾，竭尽全力的抚慰你。他不知道你为什么哭泣，你也不会让他知道。

因为这份爱，只能变成你心底最深暗的裂缝和无底的空洞。


	4. 终于开车了，我累到昏迷

处理完紧急审讯工作后，康纳走到你旁边，要求你帮忙更新案件记录。  
已经远远超过下班时间，夜已很深，除了拘留室里的嫌疑人们，警局里只剩下你俩。  
“什么时候才能颁布仿生人人权法案啊？你总用我的ID登录系统，会被别人误会的。”  
“暂时不会有新的进展。而且不相关人士的看法，不在我的考虑范围内。”  
康纳语气冷漠，习惯性地将褪去皮肤层的洁白手掌按在你键盘上。  
他白玉般的手指依旧美到你挪不开视线，你只能强行找些别的话题。  
“可是……”  
“稍等，我收到了模控生命发来的数据包，'重要系统更新'。要不要安装呢……”康纳抬手摸着下巴，一副思考的模样。  
“重要更新的话，是不是处理一下比较好？”你强迫自己将目光从他身上移开，胡乱应付他。  
“好吧。等我解读一下。”  
你总觉得他对你的态度和对副队长的态度很不一样。对你，他几乎百依百顺，你说什么他都同意并执行，从不反抗你。但面对副队长，他的自主性格外高，经常把副队长气得火冒三丈。这可能就是外人和家人的区别吧，你感慨地想。  
正胡思乱想，康纳突然开始喘息，几乎失去了机体平衡。他浑身颤抖，按住你的肩膀，向你求助。  
“啊……我的伊甸园系统被强行激活了！无法终止协议进程……”  
“怎么了？你哪里出问题了？”  
“伊甸园系统……必须和人类使用这个系统……”  
“伊甸园系统是什么？！”急的你扶住他的胳膊。  
“和人类做爱的系统……啊……”  
他的身体抖得不行，却挣扎着贴近你。  
“可是汉克……”你仅存的理智在脑海中呐喊，你不能、不应该染指已有伴侣的仿生人。  
“关他什么事……”听到你提起副队长的名字，他依旧没有犹豫，紧贴住你，搂住你的身体滑蹭。  
难道仿生人没有贞操观吗？你不由得吐槽。可是他的状态不像是在吓唬你，你眼看着他的LED变成赤红，清澈的眼珠也变得浑浊。  
“你能……帮我吗……如果二十分钟内没有和人类做爱……我的中枢就会过载到熔毁……”  
中枢熔毁？康纳，会死亡？！二十分钟，怎么也赶不到医院，更何况汉克现在重伤未愈，完全不可能和康纳做这种事。  
放任不管的话，你将永远、永远，再也无法看到这双美丽的眼眸，再也看不到那绺不乖的刘海在他额前飘动的模样，再也听不到沙哑低沉的嗓音唤你，再也无法拥抱他纤瘦结实的身体。  
不能想象没有他存在的警局，和这个世界。  
一瞬间你下定了决心。无论他要求你做什么，你都会去做，不计代价。  
“我会伤到你……会伤到你……我宁可停止运行，也不能……呃……”他的声音愈发痛苦，仿生人的体重几乎全部压在你身上。  
康纳喘息着，手掌在你腰间乱摸，让你的心理防线彻底崩塌。没有他的日子，那和行尸走肉有何区别？  
“我想和你……来做吧？”  
在永远失去康纳和跟康纳上床之间让你选择，你只能也只会选择后者。  
我是自私的人类，你自嘲着，哪怕只有这一次，不是他心甘情愿的状态，也想和他……  
扶着他进了几乎没人使用的第二审讯室——这里是你平常摸鱼补眠的安全屋。  
康纳哆哆嗦嗦着迅速脱掉了自己的衣服，但立刻用手掌捂住了自己的下体。仿生人感觉到了羞耻，你又何尝不是呢？要你对已经有固定伴侣的男性出手，无论怎样都会觉到卑鄙和羞愧。  
他关掉了灯光，屋里迅速暗下来。借着控制台的光线，你还能看清他，看清他的身体轮廓。  
“我可以吗？”  
仿生人的声线极不稳定，但依旧征询你的意见。  
可你早已下定决心，你想拥有他，哪怕只有这短暂的一夜。  
“别问了，做你需要做的事情。”咬了咬牙，你豁出去了，回答他。  
你也曾经幻想过他和人类做爱的情景，但没想到幻想中的对象居然会变成你自己。  
“我的系统需要得到人类的DNA来进行性行为确认。”  
“什么意思啊……”  
“我可以和你接吻吗？今天我没有检测证物，卫生性请放心……”男性仿生人试探地问你。  
你对他的唇觊觎已久，忙不迭的点头。  
“抱歉，我的舌头不是为了和别人做这种事设计的，可能会让你不太舒服。”  
你睁大眼睛，看着他逼近你。他唇瓣微启，探出一丝舌尖，粉色，圆润柔软。  
感觉到软舌贴住你的唇，你顺从地让他的舌探进你口腔，刮搅起你的舌。  
幸亏晚饭后有好好漱口——被他细致舔吻，你满脑子只剩乱七八糟的念头。会不会被他讨厌？等他熬过这次，会不会再也不理会自己？  
他吻着你，手上也没停，解开你的制服衬衫扣子，用自己的身体贴上你的。  
仿生人的体温好低。  
“我先用手指帮你准备一下。”  
仿生人脱掉你的制服裙，扯下内裤，动作轻柔地探进你即将容纳他的地方，缓慢搅动。  
他的指尖有力却又有节制，似乎怕弄伤你。  
康纳在克制自己。  
在这种状态下，这位仿生人警探居然还能照顾到弱小人类的感受。  
“我的性交硬件已经启动，润滑液生成中。我的阴茎尺寸是人类的正常大小，别怕。”  
“我不怕。”  
“我要进来了……你放松点。”  
“嗯……”  
抬起你的臀部，他缓缓地用人造器官刺进你身体。  
异物感让你反射性绷紧了身体，他缓慢地试着抽动自己，等你适应他。  
你抬起腿夹住他的瘦腰，方便他更加深入自己。但仿生人依旧没有大幅度动作，只是谨慎地用热物缓慢抽出再进入你。  
“康纳……别忍着……”  
得到你的许可，他的速度逐渐加快，力度也越来越大。  
你夹住他腰肢的双腿再也坚持不住，只能屈服于他凶猛激烈的进攻，松松地搭在他大腿上。觉察到你的失力，康纳趁机紧紧按住你的臀部，把自己一次又一次深埋进你。  
被仿生人如此激烈地刺穿，你怕自己发出呻吟，只能用力咬住他肩膀。你也完全放开了自己，让自己变成仿生人的性欲处理物。  
直到他将微凉体液灌进你，仿生人才稍微减缓了动作。  
“对不起……我失控了……”他的脸颊埋在你发间，微抖的声音里有着歉意。  
“系统，怎样了……”  
“异常状态已经解除。我可以继续吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“叫我的名字……我想听。”  
“康纳……康纳……”  
和仿生人做爱真是考验体力。你觉得这一会儿，比负重二十公斤的十公里越野跑还要疲惫。  
康纳伏在你身上，腰肢持续抽动，淋漓的体液和他的润滑液从你俩紧密相连的身体缝隙处滴落下来。仿生人美丽的眼睛湿润到仿佛要溢出泪液，但依旧专注地望着你。  
你爱他，爱他到宁可放弃汉克对你的信任。醒悟到这点之后，你无声的哭泣，而仿生人发烫的人造性器官还埋在你体内。同时背叛了两位你喜爱的对象，让你的负罪感升到了极点。  
“为什么你又在哭……我太粗鲁了，是不是很痛？对不起。”  
“不是你，是我……我不该……”你哭到抽搐，身体自然地绞紧了他。  
仿生人没再吭声，只是专注地和你融为一体。  
这场充满愧疚的性爱不知道持续了多久，你累得昏昏沉沉，最后是他为你清理收拾，穿回衣服。  
康纳把你抱到躺椅上，才把自己的衣服穿好。你看着仿生人洁白的身体，心里的愧疚感更加强烈——你把他弄脏了。  
收拾完毕，康纳带上门离开，你却无法入睡，睁眼等待天亮。  
和同事交完班，你逃跑般离开警局，不敢看他。  
回到家，你连饭都没吃，收拾了一下就钻进被子里。仿佛还能感受到他留在你身体上的力度和温度，体内被他打开的感觉也挥之不去。不能再有下次了，你警告自己，又不知道该如何面对他。想了想，你向局里请了两天假，蜷缩着坠入梦乡。  
岔开康纳看护汉克的时间段，你跑去医院探视他，顺便带上他急迫想吃的路边摊食物。  
但他一眼就看出你的异样。  
“你和康纳……发生什么事情了吗？”  
“没，没有！”被老警探盯着，你不由得分外心虚。  
“康纳，你来的正好。”汉克突然抬头对着门廊发话。  
你腾地转身，紧张到碰掉手机。  
门口空无一人。  
“啊！你骗我！”发觉被耍，羞得你几乎要钻到病床下面去。  
“还说没事情？这两天康纳也怪怪的，我一提起你，他的那个什么灯就会变黄一下，你俩这种状况太明显了吧？”  
“他……在意我吗？”  
“趁早坦白从宽。我也没有录音笔，又不是在审讯，你怕什么。”  
“对不起！对不起！我，我爱上康纳了。”  
“嗯嗯。”汉克的声音意外的平静，完全不像伴侣被撬墙角的人该有的反应。  
“你不生气吗？”你小心翼翼地看他脸色。  
“生气？我为什么要生气？然后呢？你对他不止这些吧？”汉克摇了摇半空的可乐杯，等你继续说下去。  
“我……他第一次来警局的时候，我就喜欢上他了！”  
“他可是个仿生人！你想什么呢？”汉克又咕咚喝了一口可乐。  
“仿生人也有自己思想的啊？”  
“康纳这个型号的仿生人，可是自称有那个什么人类分析系统，你确定他对你的反应，不是系统计算的处理方式吗？”  
“我……不敢想。但至少我现在对他的心情是真实的……我，和他做过了……”你捂住脸，蜷起膝盖不敢看汉克。  
“噗！！！”汉克一口可乐喷了出来，“做了？怎么做到的？！”  
“我一直以为他是喜欢男性的……”  
“他什么时候说过喜欢男的？！”  
“他这么照顾你……看你的眼神也……我以为你们……”  
“你以为我是？！我他妈哪里像……哎呦疼死！”汉克被你气得想坐直，拉到了伤口。  
“你不要乱动！”  
“别瞎猜了，继续讲！”汉克急吼吼地打断你的跑题发言。  
“哦对……那天晚上我和他一起值班，他好像载入了什么数据，突然陷入那种人类生病的状态。非常痛苦，然后他说必须要使用伊甸园系统，否则中枢会过热损毁，我们就，就……”  
“啊。他真的有伊甸园系统……我以为他骗我的。”按住肚子上的绷带，汉克在病床上蠕动，换了个姿势。  
“他跟你说过那个系统？”  
“该死的仿生人，他发觉我有自杀倾向。”  
“自杀？！副队长你不要……！”  
“行了行了别求我，现在没心情自杀，挨枪子儿太他妈疼了。那混蛋说如果想缓解压力的话，可以随便用他的身体，所以他才告诉我有那个什么鬼系统！”  
“他也和我说过差不多的话……可是警探仿生人为什么会有伊甸园系统啊！”你声音有点崩溃了。  
“先别管那个系统。你打算怎么办？”  
“我在他被迫的状态下和他……我怎么面对他啊？”你心酸到又要流泪。  
“被迫？”康纳的声音突然在你背后响起，吓得你差点从椅子上溜下去。  
“你觉得我是被迫的？”  
仿生人的脸庞被走廊灯光落下阴影，在你的角度看过去，似乎敛着怒意。  
“汉克，今天晚上我不能陪你了，我要处理一下人类的情感问题。”  
“快滚。真他妈受够你们了。”  
“让你担心了，汉克。晚安。”康纳几近粗鲁地拉住你的胳臂，把你拽起来，向汉克道别。  
“没一个省心的！”关上门的同时，你还听到副队长不满的抱怨声。  
你几乎被他拖到停车场，把你推进车后排座椅里，仿生人逼近你。  
“难道我表现得还不够明显吗？我想要你。你这个人类真是让我难以应对。”  
“明显？什么明显？！”  
“太迟钝了。我受够你的迟钝。”仿生人说完这句话，额边的LED突然变红，他猛地把你压在后座上，摔上车门。  
“你干嘛？！唔！”被他压着深吻，你动弹不得。  
仿生人柔滑的舌在你口腔里乱舔，直到你快被他闷死，他才放你自由。  
“让我用身体告诉你。”  
飞速拽下你的裤子，仿生人解开自己的仔裤拉链，掏出变硬的肉柱。  
“别闹了……”你试图躲开他，他早有防备，牢牢按住你。  
“你看，这仿造人类的组件，已经为你勃起了。”  
他这次没有等你准备好，拽起你的腿，径直插进你身体。  
但他很顺利就进入了你，而且意外的没有痛感。  
“不错。你的身体已经能够随时容纳我了，没有枉费我前天努力调整自己。”  
“你做什么了？嗯……为什么……感觉……”  
“釱，我用微量的釱析入润滑液体和精液里。滞留在你体内，触碰到我，就会使你处于性兴奋状态。但没想到超过48小时，居然还有效果。”  
“坏蛋……你居然做这种事！放手啦！”又气又羞，你拼命推他衣着整齐的胸膛。康纳一把拉住你抵抗的手臂，揽在自己颈上。  
“你这样欲拒还迎的反抗会让我更兴奋。”  
“你乱搞机体也不怕弄坏自己！”  
“这点改动不会影响我正常运行。而且我现在已经没办法对其他人类发情了。”  
“不可能吧？你又干什么了？！”  
“第一次和你做爱的时候，不小心开启了伊甸园系统的DNA绑定功能……”  
“什么意思？”  
“你是我的唯一伴侣了。”  
“那，那不能取消吗？！”  
“能，拆掉现有的伊甸园组件，再把我彻底格式化。”  
“不要格式化！那样你就不再是你了……”  
“请你负起责任来，满足我的一切性需求。”  
“你这么优秀的仿生人，和我绑在一起……不会觉得不甘心吗？”  
“优秀？你们人类真是想太多……哈……”用力挺着腰饲喂你，康纳突然表白。  
“五天前问你是不是发烧，事实上是我想触碰你身体而找的借口。你居然没有吻我……任务失败。”  
“你……那可是耗尽了我所有的自制力才……”  
“……仿生人也会被你气死。”低声吐槽你，康纳动作不停，继续捅弄你。  
座椅狭窄，在车里面做很不舒服，但仿生人完美计算过力度和角度，让你只剩下扣紧他肩膀的力量。  
你和他的第二次性爱，虽然依旧没在床上，但却让你们互相明了彼此的心意。最后依旧是康纳帮你清理收拾一切，开车送你回家。  
康纳很认真地向你的家人介绍自己，但并没有说明你俩的关系。  
他担忧你家人拒绝自己，连累到你。你感慨他的细心体贴，对他的爱意愈发膨胀。


	5. 还是车车

次日你正常上班，夜班同事说今晚要约会，你果断和他换了班，你恨不得天天晚上陪着康纳。  
仿生人发觉了，走过来和你闲聊。  
“你舍不得我自己留在警局吗？你是真的很喜欢我。”  
“从看到你的第一眼开始，我就喜欢你了！”反正他已经知晓了你对他的感觉，索性实话告诉他。  
康纳突然苦笑，又叹气。  
“呵……人类太复杂。你的各种生理迹象表明你对我有兴趣，但无论我怎么引诱你，你都没有对我进行下一步行动。”  
“你哪有引诱我？”  
“所以我才说你是个迟钝的人类。不过你已经把我吃掉，我赖定你。”  
“怎么可能舍得放开你！我以为你和副队长是那种关系……你是不是喜欢男性，如果我是男的就好了……”  
“汉克是我完成任务的必然保障。而且我不能让他放弃自己的生命。另外，人类的性别不重要，让我感兴趣的是你本身的存在。即便你是男人，我也会……”  
终于搞懂你为何纠结着不敢对自己表白，康纳的心情似乎变好了，你觉得他的语气都变得软绵。  
“会什么？”  
“……搞你，被你搞。”  
“哇！没想到你是这样的仿生人！”  
“我不是人类。我只是机器，但后面一样可以用。你是男性或是女性，都无所谓。你想试的话，可以用仿制的东西上我，我奉陪到底。”  
“你这仿生人好色情！”  
“不想看吗？我在你怀里喘息哀叫，变成只属于你的情欲物体，然后被自己的精液射满腹部。”  
他表情非常正经，贴在你耳旁絮语。别人看到了也只会以为你们在说些什么不宜公开讨论的案件问题，而事实上他却在用饱含欲望的言语挑逗你。  
“瞎说什么啦……”你压低声音，试图阻止他继续。  
“别抗拒，回答我，想不想看？”  
“想……”  
“还有十分钟下班，负责夜间巡逻的同事也很快出发。又将只剩下我和你了。”  
“你还想在警局做？！有紧急通知怎么办？”  
“不用担心，我的系统连接到警局的主控单元，有状况随时可以处理。”  
“你怎么黑进去的？为什么每次还要用我的电脑登录？！”你这才发觉到他一直在瞒着你。  
“我想和你靠近一些，说不定又会被你抱。老地方做？或者你想换个新位置？”  
“别换，还是那里吧。你怎么上瘾了？”康纳简直是你的克星，你也无暇追究他的心机行为，为了安抚他，他提什么要求你都立刻答应。  
“这种数据让我，非常舒服？我不知道该如何用人类的词语形容，但令我难以放弃。我甚至期望每时每刻都能从你身上获取到这种数据。”  
“好吧，真是色情仿生人。”  
反锁屋门，你一回头，发现康纳已经解开衬衫露出胸膛，又脱掉裤子，坐到控制台上。你呆呆的看着他的一系列动作，脑海一片空白。  
“那边的人类，过来。”抬起一条腿，康纳把自己半勃起的物件展示给你看。  
“来，摸我这里。”  
见你迟疑，他握起你的手直接按到自己的硬物上。  
“下面也要摸，都照顾到。”  
他在你手指间颤抖，肉柱烫到你几乎不敢触碰。  
“别害羞，以后的玩耍时间还长得很，你要早点习惯我的身体。”  
你胡乱揉捏按摩他的硬茎，眼看着他的乳尖挺立起来，如同人类一般充血，肿立。你鬼迷心窍似的，舔那肿胀的顶点。  
“唔……很好。你可以用齿尖咬那里。”  
他指引着你戏玩自己躯体，你立刻咬了下去。  
“啊！”仿生人突然颤抖痛呼，却没从你身旁逃离。  
“对不起！我用力太大了！”刚才那一下，可能把他弄伤了！你赶紧抬头看他的胸口。  
他乳尖和附近的皮肤层，都被你损伤到褪去了，露出白色素体。  
“没关系，这是你给我的痛感数据。我也很享受……”  
“会流血吗？”  
“不用怕，我们的釱循环系统在躯壳里。除非你把我弄到……”  
“不会的！”  
“我倒希望你能弄坏我。弄坏我吧，拆开我的躯壳，把我的一切，暴露给你。见到真实的我，你就不会再对我感兴趣。”  
“你倒是打开身体让我看看？”你的好胜心飙了上来，咬牙切齿低吼他。  
康纳似乎没料到你居然是这个反应，愣了愣，按住自己的LED，关闭皮肤层。  
仿生人纯白带有拼合缝的躯体展现在你眼前。见你没有惊讶的反应，康纳迟疑了，但依旧按你的要求，按下自己平坦腹部，躯壳开启。仿生人将自己的机器内在完全暴露给你。  
随着机械心脏的跃动，幽蓝色光芒的釱沿着透明管线在他体内循环往复，支撑着他的存在。和“血管”连接在一起的还有很多不明用途的人造器官。仿生人的内脏与人类完全不同，你猜不到这些器官都有什么功能，格外好奇，摸他的欲望涌上来。  
“不要看了……我只是由这些东西组成……”康纳见你目不转睛地看着自己的内部脏器，心率和血压都在飞速上升，居然用哀求的嗓音对你。  
“你自己打开给我看的，现在又反悔？我不光看了，还要摸！”你的倔劲超出仿生人想象，抬手探进他腹腔里，轻抚他的机械内脏。  
“不……呃！”仿生人的内脏触觉点传来细微密集的知觉反馈，这是从未有过的奇特体验。被人类手指爱抚内脏组件，让康纳的性反馈数据暴涨，你眼看着他的肉茎颤抖，挺立得更高，透明的体液从顶端溢出。  
“你突然又在担忧什么？”  
“我和你的构成完全不同……我是人类的工具，物件。只不过拥有了模拟的人性。”  
“可是你这么美……”  
“这些东西，你觉得美吗……”  
“非常美丽。漂亮强大的仿生人，居然就这样将自己的一切弱点暴露给我，我好开心啊。”  
你禁不住更加深入他的身体，抚摸其他器官。他的内脏手感微凉却柔软，就像他一样，虽然是机械，然而却对你展露自己最柔和的一面。  
康纳的躯体颤抖更加强烈，他哑着嗓子用手臂撑起自己，让你的手掌和小臂一下子深深进入他躯壳里。他低叫了一声，胯间硬物弹动，你眼疾手快从他身体里抽出手拨动他的肉茎，下一瞬间，透明液体从顶端的细小孔眼中射出，溅落在仿生人白玉一样的大腿上。  
“你不会是……喜欢被玩弄内脏吧？这么快就射了？”  
“才不是……不是……”  
“你最近怎么像副队长一样性格别扭了？你看看射了多少？差点搞到你躯壳里面啦。”  
仿生人低头看被自己透明精液溅满的大腿，无奈地苦笑。  
“我真的变成了只为你兴奋的物件……”刚攀过性顶峰的仿生人声音沙哑慵懒，“我要感谢向我传输病毒程序的人类，让我轻易被你吃掉。”  
男性仿生人关上自己的躯壳，开启皮肤层，又把另一条腿踏撑在控制台上，摆出一个歪斜的M字腿型，坦荡荡地向你展露自己的所有，他的右手握了自己的柱体和蛋囊，掀起固定住，露出腿缝里粉嫩的后穴。  
“这里，你不想摸一下吗？”他对你发出邀请。  
“你怎么这么多要求啊？”你虽然无奈又羞涩，但看到他性致勃勃的状态，又不忍心否决他的要求，干脆随他意愿，摸上那可爱的入口。  
“手指放进来，让我感受一下。”  
他之前射出来的精液滑滑黏黏，已经流到等你侵入的入口处，你几乎没有费力，食指轻松地进入了他，可把你震撼到了。  
“哇，我在用手指侵犯你呢。”  
“用力操我。”仿生人搂住你，身体配合你的动作扭动。  
“你是个男人啊，为什么连这里都敏感又柔软？”头一次和男性进行这种深入交流，虽然害羞，但康纳的表现很享受，你也就放开自己，帮他戳弄。  
“你总把我当成人类对待。我是机器，为服务人类而设计。”  
“可是你看看你自己现在的模样，和人类有什么区别？”  
“我，我仅有的理智，让我不会在公开场合向你……我是机器，即使这躯体里产生了异常的数据，让我变得像人类一般……”  
“康纳，你是活着的。”  
“我有……有生命吗……我可以拥有人类的爱？”  
“有的……我爱你！”  
“太好了……我……嗯……会让你满意的……”  
“我很满足了！你选择了我，你回应了我！”  
“任务成功……唔……人类的肢体末端也好烫啊……我的感应器要异常了！啊！”他眼眶里凝着泪，拥紧你。  
“还要继续吗？”你头一次见到他如此失控的模样，忙征询他的意见。  
“要，要你抱我……”  
但他完全没有中止的打算，你只能紧紧搂抱住他的腰，他随即低头吻你。唇舌交缠，发出黏黏糊糊的声音。你的手指也没停，在他体内没章法的乱揉。直到你按到一点小小的凸起——仿生人立刻抽搐着发出含糊的呻吟声，仰起头急速喘息。压在你腹上的热物又泄出一波体液，打湿了你的衣物。平日正经又纯真的男性屈服于你带给他的性欲数据。他高潮模样特别美丽，张口吐着舌尖，狭长眼尾盈着泪，分外靡艳。细吻他在你眼前颤动的喉结，你又忍不住开始赞美他。  
“这可是为了应对人类……才设计出来的……”  
“那也是你的真实反应啊。”  
“你好温暖。”仿生人瘫在你身上，用尽气力拥抱你。  
你值班的时候，他必定会留在警局陪你，顺便和你进行有爱的双人运动。但你总觉得他过于沉迷，甚至有一次，康纳还在洗手间堵住你，让你帮他撸了一发。仿生人软绵绵倚在你身上的状态太美丽，但你觉得他是不是没有安全感，才无时无刻地关注着你。  
由着他折腾了半个月，你又去医院探望汉克许多次，终于有一天，被囚禁的副队长爆发了。  
“我要出院！再待下去我就疯掉了！这该死的仿生人！”汉克大声抱怨。  
“好吧。其实医生前天就通知过我，你可以回家休养了。”  
“你这个混蛋！又瞒着我！”汉克暴跳如雷，抄起枕头扔向康纳。  
他的搭档稳稳接住飞来的枕头，放回他身后。  
“请不要损坏公共物品，汉克。”  
“快去给我办手续！”汉克凶狠的催促搭档干活。  
“你，我要大号套餐，门口那家就行。带回家吃！”  
等你把垃圾食品买回来，正看见康纳帮汉克收拾。他的衣服已经换好，康纳弯腰横抱起他。  
“放我下来！我自己能走！”  
“你不该帮他买油腻食品，影响伤口愈合。”康纳理都不理他的抗议，转头责怪你。  
“受够你了！我让她买的！别吓唬她！”  
回家的路上汉克情绪倒是很好，也没再抱怨康纳。  
一开门，康纳反射性地闪开，下一秒，巨大的圣伯纳犬砸在你身上。  
“不要舔啦！SUMO！住嘴！”你拼力拉住大狗狗的肥硕前爪，推它脖子，试图从它的嘴巴下拯救自己。  
“行了SUMO。”听到主人命令，温顺热情的胖狗立刻停止欢迎仪式，坐到地板上。  
“它真的需要减肥了。”你目测胖狗比你半年前见到它的时候又胖了几斤。  
“汉克住院期间，我每天都来带它散步，已经瘦了半斤。”  
“就这样，还瘦了呢？”你看着胖狗直摇头。  
“汉克，你需要我陪你住吗？”康纳突然“贴心”地发问。  
“否决。让你照顾我，每天是不是只有水煮青菜了？”  
“为了你的健康和伤口尽快愈合——”  
“这点伤还不如割阑尾疼呢！”  
“你没有做过阑尾切除手术。那截没用的盲肠末端还在它该在的地方。”仿生人一脸认真地纠正他。  
“闭嘴！！你是在报复我！”  
副队长被康纳怼个没完，气的吼他。  
“没有，我完全不介意你曾经用枪口顶在我额头上，我也不在意你说过要崩了我。”康纳的表情无辜纯真，又让你心动不已。  
“快把这混球仿生人带走！”汉克气得大喊，SUMO也配合地汪了一声。  
你连忙向汉克道晚安，推搡康纳出门。  
“好冷好冷！”出了汉克家门，还没走到停车的位置，你就被细雪冻到了，跳着脚取暖。  
你穿了厚外套还觉得冷，康纳只穿了衬衫和旧夹克，他冷不冷？  
“还在下雪，你冷吗？”  
“雪很冷，但你能让我冰冷的釱有沸腾般的感觉数据。如果你现在能抱我一会，我的组件就不会被冻到损坏。”  
对他一向有求必应，你立刻用双臂从他外套里伸进去环抱住他的小腰板。  
“你穿的太少了，明天早上陪你去买些衣服吧？”  
“好的。但今晚我就只能依靠人类的身体温度熬过了。最好能让我深深地埋在那名人类的滚烫身体里。”  
“色情仿生人！”  
“我只是遵从自己的想法，你教我的。”  
被噎得讲不出反驳的话，你羞愤地抱紧他，非常用力。  
你发现他并没有住在汉克家里的打算，让他一直在警局待机也太可怜了。想要他跟你回家的冲动冒了上来。  
“晚上别回警局了吧？”  
“看来这名人类决定今晚收留我了。我会好好努力，让她满意。”  
“不仅仅是今晚，你愿意的话，可以一直，一直跟我住在一起。”  
“等这句话很久了。我愿意。”  
突然有水滴落在你侧脸。你抬头看他，才发现不知什么时候，飘雪已经变成了细雨，被他搂在怀里，你都没注意到。  
雨水沿了他的脸颊，自他眼角滑落。在路灯光线映射下，仿佛晶莹的泪。  
“你哭了吗？”  
“是雨水。”  
仿生人哽了一下，似乎下了什么决心。  
“只是光学组件的保护液。”  
“哭就哭了，还嘴硬。”  
仿生人没再反驳你，只是紧紧地将你拥在怀中，仿佛要为你挡下所有的雪和雨。


	6. 完结

家人看到你又把康纳带回来，这次更淡定了，开明的父母才能养出你们这一堆对异族毫无歧视心的孩子。虽然你和弟弟已经成年，但还是全家住在一起，互相支持，互相照顾。  
你的弟弟打趣康纳和你，这么傻的仿生人，居然看上了更傻的人类女性。  
妹妹倒是和你审美相同，尖叫着跳起来想摸康纳的脸颊。  
康纳弯下腰，让她随便摸自己。  
爸爸简略地和康纳聊了几句，见他衣服都湿透了，便适时地打住话题，道过晚安，你带着康纳回自己房间。  
你家房子也足够大，虽然闲暇时间你们姐弟妹三个都会在客厅一起放松休闲，但每个人都有独立的空间。弟弟妹妹在一层住，上了二层，经过父母卧室和客房，才能到达你在二层尽头的房间。  
康纳跟着你进门，四下打量一圈，额边蓝色闪烁。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“分析环境。计算每个位置可以使用的姿势。”  
“闭嘴！你的中枢里怎么只剩下做爱需求了？！”  
“我的系统已经和你绑定，想不停获取到你的DNA。”说着，他又贴近你，蹭你额头。  
“别闹了！先去洗个澡，你湿哒哒的不难受吗？”摸了一下他的外套，你觉得都能拧出水来。  
“我防水……而且想和你一起洗。”  
仿生人对你的关注和黏腻远远超出你的想象。  
“行吧……你先把衣服脱了，我拿下去放进洗衣机里，自动烘干的，明早上你就能穿了。”  
“好。”仿生人答应完你，迅速地将自己脱光，将湿衣服递过来。  
你用了极大的自制力，才将视线从眼前洁白无瑕的躯体上移开。  
仿生人居然一动不动，等你回来。虽然仿生人不怕感冒，但他一丝不挂地立着，美好的让你无法忍耐。  
见你注视他，他似乎立刻就发情了。你眼看着他胯间的软物抖着站了起来，晶莹的前液缓缓溢出。  
“你这速度也太快了吧？去洗澡！”  
“去浴室里帮我……”  
“闭嘴啦，快给我进去。”你被仿生人对你的痴缠闹得哭笑不得。  
脱完自己的衣服，你把他推进浴室，打开淋浴试着水温。觉得温度合适了，你才把水流洒在他身上。他的肩胛虽然有些单薄，但依旧结实充满力量，康纳没有肌肉层，也不是人类审美上的完美身体，但你爱他躯体的每一处。  
帮他冲洗身体，你擦过他肩上曾经受伤的位置。那里已经平滑到看不出一丝痕迹，你禁不住吻上他白皙带着痣的肌肤。  
“你这里的伤，修复好了吗？”  
“第二天就修复并自检完毕。我可是最先进的机型——不，我已经被取代了，被RK900。”  
“RK900？”  
“人类总会喜欢更加进的型号。我已经被淘汰了……你甚至可以……”  
他的情绪突然低落，表情也变得落寞。你觉察到了，立刻吻他唇角。  
“别想那么多，什么型号不型号的，你是我的……爱人，是不是？”  
“嗯……我对你的分析数据……确实和其他人不同。这可能是人类说的‘爱’。”  
“所以别纠结啦。不如说，你喜欢我，更让我更觉得不真实。”  
“是事实。感谢你爱我。这种被人爱着的数据，很棒。我希望这名人类，能给我更强烈的数据。”  
他的嗓音低哑绵甜，让你无法停止对他的爱恋，轻轻地啃他下巴。  
“这点怎么够……”但仿生人依旧不满足，挺起胸膛，美好的躯体等你抚慰。  
小心地掐了掐他的乳尖，见他表情变得沉醉，你才继续捻摸那柔软的凸起物。他满足地凑近你，探出粉色的舌尖舔你脸颊。  
“你的舌头好软哦。等等，你今天有外勤勘查，有没有把证物放进嘴里？！”你突然警觉。  
“今天没有需要精密检测的证物。放心。”仿生人警探立刻回答你。  
你这才放心地和他缠吻——毕竟洁癖还是有点的。  
“唔嗯……想和你……无时无刻地在一起，即使在勘察现场的时候，我的系统也被你的一切充满着。”  
“笨蛋。”他的表白让你开始燃起已经熄灭的火焰。如果和他搭档进行外勤工作的话……你开始后悔。  
似乎感觉到你动作变得迟缓，康纳立刻采取应对措施，搂紧你的腰臀，用早已挺立的物件摩擦你的腿。  
“好好洗澡啦。”  
他在安慰你。感觉到他的体贴，你心里又酸又暖。  
拿过沐浴露，用海绵打起泡泡，你涂在他身上。这似乎又让他发觉了什么，拉住你的手在自己身上滑揉。  
倚在浴室墙壁上，他稍微分开双腿，一路拉着你的手摸进自己胯间。  
“后面，想要你……”  
“沐浴露弄进去没事吗？”  
“不用担心，会排出来。我的后腔没那么脆弱。这是为人类使用而设计的。”  
“这下可用不上了。”戳进他，你感觉得到他立刻绷直了躯体。  
“你这样用我，也可以……”似乎不满足，他按着你的手，用两根手指放进自己穴内。你感觉到他轻轻抖了一下。  
“这里撑开很大了。你不疼吗？”  
有点担心他会受伤，你没有更加深入他，只是依了他的渴求轻轻戳弄他。  
“还好，这种反馈数据很，让我沉迷……我要更多……”  
喘息着，他用你的手和肌肤缓解自己的欲望。和他相处久了，你发觉康纳的情绪变化越来越像人类，正如你期望的那样。而且他也摘掉了额侧的LED，这下子，他的外貌彻底和人类相同了。  
“你是不是压抑太久了？还有，你到底为什么会有伊甸园系统啊？”  
“我原本被设计出来的目的，配合人类警探工作，保证人类的安全和心理生理正常……必要时用自己为人类解决性欲问题。另外，如果任务需要，我也可以用身体达成任务……我就是这种工具。”  
“你才不是……不要总说自己是工具，你是有生命的。第一眼看到你，我就感觉到了。你在挣扎、犹豫，你很痛苦。”  
“你为什么不早点抱住我……那样的话，我就……就……”  
“对不起……我觉得你不会喜欢我这样平庸的人类。你那么优秀又完美。”  
如果早些向他表白的话，或许能让他减轻受到的伤害。你懊悔至极，但时光无法倒流，只能更加爱护他，满足他。  
“原来你是这么看我的……所以才没对我下手吗？但我现在已经是异常仿生人了。”  
“嗯？你一直不就是嘛？”  
“你认为，我一直就是，异常……”他的喘息落在你耳边，似乎有着抑制不住的冲动。  
“我不太懂仿生人那些事情，但你有自由的思想，你和我没有区别。”  
“但我已经只能被同一个人类使用了……”  
“不是使用！”他把自己当物品般对待，让你心里痛楚。  
“好，不是使用……你爱我，我很开心……嗯……”  
几乎带了哭腔抱紧你，仿生人在你身上轻易获得了渴求的情欲数据。  
他的体液被流水带走，你无法判断他这次到底泄了多少，但仿生人颤抖的身体紧紧贴着你，让你舍不得松开他，只将手指从他身体里抽出，按住他的臀，顺便捏了起来，手感柔软却又紧绷——终于不算非礼他啦！你开心地想。  
“你为什么摸我屁股？难道因为我没有胸肌？”你的仿生人男友又开始煞风景。  
你立刻气馁，恶狠狠地拍打他屁股。  
“你是我的男友了！我想摸哪里就摸哪里！”  
“随便你摸，我喜欢你触碰我。”  
“赶紧洗完澡睡觉！明天我轮休，正好陪你去买些衣服。”  
“我帮你擦背。”康纳稍稍平复了一下，从你手上接过沐浴球，细致地帮你擦洗。  
但你总有无尽的疑问。  
“为什么李德警探格外针对你？是因为你打过他吗？”  
“是他先打了我，那个愚蠢无知的人类。”  
“他为什么打你？！”  
“在茶水间。他明明有一杯咖啡，又逼我去给他拿。”  
“你肯定没给他拿咯。”  
“没有。”  
“最爱你这点了！”你笑着环抱住他的脖颈，这让仿生人很满意，索性用自己的身体为你涂抹沐浴露，又帮你洗净擦干身体。  
“呼……我可以了，到床上再继续吧？”  
“你又可以什么啦？不是刚刚才射过？”  
“你距离生理期还有8天左右，如果不抓紧的话——”  
“你怎么连这个都要计算！”  
“为了更好地给你提供服务。”  
把你抱起放在床上，康纳俯身压下来，用自己温柔地填满你。  
你望着身上努力满足你的仿生人，感觉他的热物撑开你，顶进又抽出。他让你舒服到只能呻吟着用指甲抠进他的皮肤。  
仿生人纯真无辜的眼眸，已经为你染上了情欲，但他还是他，只为你而改变。  
一定要带他去买衣服。这美好的身体，要用各种好看帅气的衣服才能衬他。  
累到被他拥抱着睡去，你半梦半醒的想。  
在你的坚持下，审美几乎为零的仿生人，穿衣打扮终于变得正常了很多。  
他也不再掩饰自己的情绪，不仅你全家，连警局的同事，都看出来这名仿生人对你有多么溺爱。康纳只会和你斗嘴，气到你跳脚，却从未违逆过你。  
生日那晚，你和弟弟较劲，抄起威士忌拼酒，康纳犹豫了一秒，却没阻止你。没几个回合你就喝高了。  
见你喝多，大家也就没再继续闹你，催促康纳赶紧带醉鬼回房就寝。  
你紧紧捏着酒瓶，康纳试了两次都没从你手里拔下来，怕弄伤你手指，他只得放弃，但他很快就会为这个放弃任务的行为而后悔了。  
“我还要吃蛋糕——”你醉醺醺地要求他。  
“行，我帮你拿一盘。”  
让你靠在他右手臂弯里，揽紧你的腰，你的男人谨慎地扶你上楼，当然没有忘记你要求的蛋糕。  
怕你搞出事来，一进屋，康纳随手反锁房门，才将你倚放在床头。  
解开你的衣扣，康纳试图帮你换上睡衣。但你胡乱扒拉他的手，让他无法达成目的。  
“你喝太多了，我的宝贝人类。”仿生人无奈叹气，脱掉自己衣服。  
“今天是我生日，我想喝多少，想干什么都可以！”  
“喝酒的话，不如干我。”  
“这就来干你……”把他推倒在床上，你趴在他怀里，亲吻他平坦小腹。  
被康纳充满弹性的躯体迷惑，你用酒淋在让你迷醉的身躯上，舔了下去。  
“好软哦……你真的好像猫咪，康纳。”埋在他腹部，你吮吸个没完。  
“毫无共同点。”  
“你讲话气人，性格又别扭，还可爱。”  
“我哪里可爱？！那不在我被设定的范围内。”他非常不满地反驳你。  
“所以你承认自己讲话气人咯？”  
“有时候想看到你们的反应。完美骗到你。”  
仿生人的声音有点得意，你突然理解为什么汉克会被康纳气到拔枪顶着他脑壳了。  
酒劲上头，加上积怒甚久，你怒火暴涨，饮了一大口酒，压紧他的唇，灌进他口中。  
“唔！”他的舌仿佛被烫伤，拼命摇头躲避你的侵犯。  
咬住他的舌，你逼他把酒浆吞下，才放开他。仿生人随即侧头，试图把不该进入身体的烈性液体吐出来，但立刻被你发现了。  
“不准吐！”你用手指插进他口腔，压住他的舌，阻止他的行动。仿生人粗喘着屈从于你，只能安抚般吮吸你侵入自己口腔里的手指。  
但他没想到这只是屈辱的开始。你拔出手指，狠狠按住他的小腹，顶开他的腿根，拎起酒瓶，用瓶口捅进他毫无润滑的后穴里。  
这从未有过的经验也让仿生人无措了，试图向你求饶。  
“疼！慢点，我那里的润滑液还没有生成……”  
“我帮你润滑！把腿打开点！”你气势汹汹命令他，从餐盘里抹了一大块奶油，拔出酒瓶，用手指毫不留情地按进去，胡乱搅动涂抹在他的后腔里。  
“啊……不……”呻吟着扭动身体，他既享受又畏缩，甚至试图逃走，但他却一点都没有反抗你。  
“打开你的身体！”  
“我的身体一直为你……但这样……啊！”  
“你是又在气我吗？”  
“好热……不要！不要啊……酒精，在灼烧我的感应器，我的系统开始产生错误数据了……”  
“你就这点耐受度？模控生命最完美的仿生人？”  
“我不是……完美的……”  
“你哪里都完美！看看这美丽的身体，美妙的性器……真想永远霸占你……”  
“你已经彻底占有我了……只求你不要……”  
即使在被你蛮横侵犯，他的肉柱依旧很快硬挺了。  
“不要什么？”  
“不要在大庭广众下对我……”  
“我怎么舍得让别人看到你这么美丽的模样？可是你的身体倒是越来越敏感了……”握住他粉色的硬棒，你习惯性地帮他撸动。  
“呜……我的系统中……全是你的DNA刻印……只要你想，我在任何地方任何时候都可以变成你的……”  
“变成什么？”  
醉酒人类的力度不能控制，你捏住他肉棒的手指用力过大，让他持续发出不能抑制的悲鸣。  
“性玩具……啊……好烫好痛……”  
他拼命挺着腰试图让后穴逃离酒瓶的粗暴侵略，但逃离行动依旧失败，前部弱点又被你牢牢掌握，他只能揪紧床单，哭喊着射出大量透明精液。  
康纳的腹部被自己的精液溅满，光学组件保护液——仿生人的泪，缓缓从微红的眼眶中流出。  
他张着口吐出软舌，敞着腿，瘫在床上的模样，非常美丽诱人，你甚至想继续逼迫他，让他彻底坏掉。他轻咳，将人工脏器里的酒液吐出，随着身体颤动，被你搅到一塌糊涂的后穴也挤出奶油和威士忌的混合物，仿佛被轮奸后遗留下来的人类精液。  
你把他折磨了一顿，趴在他身上昏睡了。不知道睡了多久，你朦朦胧胧醒来，酒劲稍微褪去，看到他在你身下的惨状，这才醒悟过来，你最珍爱的男友，被你玩成这个模样。  
而且这算是硬上了他……吧？你是弱小的人类，以他的机体能力，可以轻易制止你，反抗你——但他没有，只是痛苦地忍受你带给他的痛觉数据。  
清醒的你开始后悔。  
“对不起……你还好吗？”摸上他的脸庞，你用手指帮他擦去还盈在眼眶里的泪。居然把他逼到崩溃哭泣，你自责不已。  
“还好……我以为自己会宕机……幸好只是高潮到失去控制。”  
“对不起对不起……”拼命搂住他，你不住的道歉。  
“你以为我会被你这点手段弄坏？太低估我……但感应组件出了点状况，需要自检。”  
“康纳……对不起……”  
“不要道歉了，你这样弄我，也很有趣……但我还想要……上来，自己动？”  
仿生人安抚你，让你更加愧疚。但看见他湿滑柔软的肉棒又颤巍巍地立了起来，你立刻用它在入口处蹭压，径直吞下。他的性器非常契合你的身体，再加上你的蜜穴也被他每日照顾，所以不用额外润滑，你就能轻松容纳他。  
“呼……好热……我的组件似乎都要被你融化了。”  
康纳哀叹着，似乎非常享受你的服务，但等你按住他的平坦腹部开始扭动身体，他马上哀求你。  
“不要这样……你这么动，我很快就……”  
“到底要不要啊？”这个姿势能让你的体内完全被他撑开，感受到他的滚烫硬物和你的内腔紧紧吸附在一起，这种感觉太美妙，你忍不住又抬了一下腰。  
“要……要你！呜！！不行了……”  
用手背堵住自己的嘴，仿生人发出无法忍耐的高潮喘息，配合你抽动了几下，便绷紧身体射进你体内。  
“好，舒服……我已经……快过载……但还想要你……”  
“傻瓜，你想要随时都可以，不要把自己搞坏了！”  
“今天就暂时……但我不想从你的身体里离开……”  
“你真的太像猫咪了……好黏人。”  
“那就抱我……”  
你抱住他，身体与身体相连，继续沉入梦乡。  
仿生人很顺利融入到你的家庭中，但大家还是担心你的“性”福问题。妹妹随口说起人类和仿生人在一起的话，那方面的需求怎么办，特别是你和康纳。  
“操心太多！”你吐槽她。  
“我下月就16岁了！我也想找个仿生人当男友，万一仿生人都没有那个东西怎么办？起码第一次要好好享受！”  
弟弟嚼着薯片，突然出声：“别的仿生人我没注意过，但康纳有的。上次他来借我衣服，在我房间里脱光了换衣服，我看到他有丁丁，还挺漂亮。应该能用吧？康纳？”  
可把你囧了个半死，你窘迫万分，看身旁的恋人。  
“用过很多次，一切正常。”康纳即刻回答。  
“那我就放心啦。你们前几天晚上干嘛了？我似乎听到康纳很痛苦的声音？”小魔女顺便又问了一句。  
气得你吼她：“瞎问什么！”   
“那不是痛苦，是被她玩到失去理智。虽然有点疼，但让我很享受。”  
“你住口！”  
他立刻听从你的命令，用自己的唇堵住你的。  
“哇哦……”你的看热闹弟妹俩，同时发出惊叹。  
日子平淡，但康纳在你身边，似乎世界都变得五彩斑斓，外加他总搞点幺蛾子给你当惊喜，让你应对不暇。  
收留康纳的第一百天，清晨醒来，你下意识地转头看身旁。  
仿生人如同人类一样，微蜷身体，背对着你在休眠。  
康纳的脊背曲线流畅美丽，后腰的脊柱线旁，有可爱的浅浅腰窝，圆润的臀部让你忆起那里的手感。  
仿佛在做梦，这完美的仿生人居然变成了你的恋人。之前所有的苦涩暗恋，开花结果，甜美异常。  
你从背后抱住他的腰，鼻尖在他后脑短短的发茬上蹭。  
人造的毛发和人类的几乎没有区别——至少在你的视觉和触觉上毫无区别。仿生人的头发会生长吗？需要理发么？你又开始胡思乱想。  
康纳突然动了，握住你放在他腰上的手，移向自己的胯间。  
用你的手按住自己硬物的同时，他轻轻叹息。  
“呼……你的手好软……又温暖。”  
“才不软呢，有茧……”长年持枪练习让你的指节间磨出硬茧，但却让仿生人格外受用。擦过他柔嫩的顶端，康纳忍不住呜咽了。  
“这样更好……嗯……”  
“你为什么总喜欢让我帮你……做这个？”  
“我曾经自己试过，出厂检测时也勃起并射精，但完全不同……只有你，能让我濒临系统崩溃的节点。”  
“笨蛋仿生人……好硬，你这是晨勃了吗？”  
“明明是因为你先摸我……才……”  
你居然又在帮仿生人打飞机，真是哭笑不得。  
而仿生人已经沉浸于你的手掌带给他的快感数据中，哽咽着将身体挤进你怀里。  
他的身躯在颤抖，但还坚持用你的软乳磨蹭挤压自己的后背。你只能敞开怀抱，用另一只自由的胳膊搂在他胸前，紧紧抱住他。  
就着湿漉漉的润滑液，你的手掌在他发烫的人造肉柱上下撸动，柔软的硬物筋络凸起，又热又颤。  
“我喜欢你的手，你的身体……这名人类所有的一切我都想要……我要占有你……我是个无耻的仿生人……呜……”  
“明明是我先喜欢上你的！”你的不服输心涌了上来，手下使力捻揉他，又在他顶部小口用力摩擦。仿生人被突然加大的刺激感袭击，绷直了躯体，发抖着攀上极点。但你却恶劣地立刻掐住他根部，让他无法射出来。  
“求你放开……放我……”  
“以前谁说过他的身体随便我玩？才这样就受不了啦？”  
“那就干脆玩坏我，让我永远属于你……”  
“你是我的了，我的爱。”松开手指，你轻揉他的茎根。  
“爱……嗯……”  
用你的手指握紧自己的人造器官，康纳咬紧牙关射在你掌心里。  
“呼……这段数据太刺激。系统居然又出现了过载警告。”  
“会损伤系统吗？”  
“暂时不会。现在没有人类会替我做修复了，如果我损坏到无法自行修复的地步——”  
“我会去学！学习关于你的一切！”你不敢回忆，噩梦里康纳失去生命的模样。  
“太棒了，我骗到一个把我当珍宝的人类。用力抱我。”  
仿生人低笑，声音轻快。你看不到他的表情，但猜他脸上依旧是僵硬的笑容。太可爱了，你偷笑他，紧紧搂住你怀里的身躯。  
他仿佛无法克制自己，总要你抱他，你也甘之如饴，抱着他的感觉太过美好，各种意义上的“抱”他。  
幸好康纳在外人面前还算是一本正经、严肃认真的状态。  
看到他审讯嫌犯的模样，你立刻想起这位审讯专家十小时前在你身下呻吟求欢的样子，反差太强烈。  
好在他终于不会在警局要个没完，让你减轻了心理负担。  
汉克也恢复到工作中，他似乎戒酒成功，每天都按时来到办公桌前，吃掉你和康纳为他带来的营养早餐。  
“有个家政仿生人还真不错。你们家那个仿生人居然没跑？”  
“不仅没走，还要求不领工资继续工作，有点没出息。”康纳替你回答，顺便吐槽同类。  
“说的你很有出息一样！”汉克立刻鄙视他。他俩又开始斗嘴互喷，你无奈地回办公桌开工，装作无事发生。  
“我觉得我达成了很多目的。另外，你总在期待我成为工具以外的东西……你期待我拥有人性。你成功了。”  
“我才没有！”  
“感谢你，保护我，教会了我。”  
“你这时候又不记得我要崩你脑袋的事了？”  
“我知道你那是气话。如果我有父亲，我希望是你。”  
“谁要当你爸！滚滚滚。”  
“婚礼上男方没有亲属参加，很凄惨。”康纳依旧不罢休。  
“真他妈拿你没辙，我欠你几条命是吧？我挨这一枪可是被你害的！”汉克习惯性怼他，突然觉得哪里不对，“等等，婚礼？什么婚礼？！”  
“我会缠住她一辈子，她跑不掉了。对人类来说，一个婚礼非常有必要。”  
“你这混蛋……”偷瞄了你背影一眼，汉克无奈地搔头发，“真他妈拿你没辙。”  
“感谢你，汉克。”  
“快从我眼前消失！”  
“好的，汉克。”顽皮地回答他，康纳走进审讯室开始他的工作。  
但你俩都在家的时候，只要你在自己房间里，仿生人必定尾随贴着你，顺便开始挑逗行为。  
掀起你的睡衣后襟，他用早已赤裸的胸部蹭你后背。男性硬挺的乳尖在你脊背上滑来滑去，痒的不行。  
“你怎么又开始了！我到底哪里能让你上瘾的？”你反手到身后，握他同样赤裸的肉棒，帮他揉撸。仿生人轻颤，满足地呻吟。  
“这名人类，从来没把我当成物品……啊……再用力点……你为了我可以牺牲自己。从你第一次抱我，我就……想要得到你了！”  
“你隐藏的很好啊？！”你越想越气，狠狠捏了他一把。  
“疼！另外，我第一眼看到你，就调阅了你的档案。你是当年毕业的前三甲优秀毕业生……所有的测试、技能，你都是佼佼者，除了心理测评。你的同情心太重，同理心更强，不过这些并不妨碍你成为优秀的警探。但你却选择成为一名普通的内勤警官……”  
“你是心理医生吗？！”  
“我倒希望是……嗯……我要……要出来了……”  
如往常般释放在你掌心里后，康纳环抱住你，趴在你背上。  
“呼……舒服……你在怕什么？”  
“我怕……再也无法回到普通的生活……”  
“除了汉克的搭档殉职，你还遇到了什么事情？”  
“我另一个同期生，执行侦察任务，却被红冰贩子发现了。我无法形容那段时间到底发生了什么，但他彻底被击垮了。那么坚强的人……”  
“不要怕，我会保护你，为你挡下所有子弹，帮你回避所有的伤害。你只要向前走就好，我的爱。”  
仿生人的誓言随着亲吻落在你耳边。  
你在充满爱的家庭中成长，所以你才能用爱拯救你最珍视的男友，他也将继续用爱陪伴你。  
他的存在，令你觉得自己可以面对这世间一切的雨和雪。  
你终于迈出了那一步，提交了外勤申请。  
走出队长办公室，你的男友站在台阶下等你。  
“帮我个忙？”  
“怎么啦？”  
“这个东西，能帮我戴上吗？”抬头望你，仿生人的目光清澈，无辜纯真的表情也一如既往，被你吻过无数次的翘唇微微张着，仿佛在期待什么。  
你低头看他向你摊开的手掌——褪去皮肤层的瓷白掌心里，卧着两颗银色的金属圈，点缀了红和蓝的碎光。  
大庭广众的，他这是在向你求婚吗？  
你一脸懵逼地伸手抚摸小小的银色物体，突然他握住你的手，其中之一的银色物件被套在你无名指上。  
“你跑不掉了。我会永远缠着你。”仿生人的声音带了得意和喜悦，表情也格外欠抽。但他这模样，却让你无法自拔。  
“你也跑不掉了！”狠狠地把戒指套上他洁白手指，你搂住他脖颈，吻住让你沉醉的软唇。  
你的爱，你的丈夫，你的康纳，也如他所起誓的那样，守护了身为人类的你，终你一生。


End file.
